Picked By a Ring
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: The Chaotix, Kaity, and Waffle buy new wristlets from an old Chinese man and their starting to have a strange affect on them, with or without the them on... This is my shortest summery ever! Not to mention it's not very good...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay (C) of all characters you recoinze from Sonic games belongs to SEGA/ Sonic Team. Waffle the Fox is (C) Waffle the Fox. And Kaity the Chameleon and a suprise apperance of whom I'm not telling is (C) of me, Kaity the Chameleon.**

Chapter 1

The Agency was slowing down after the Thriller thing was solved and Sonic got out. So the Chaotix, Waffle and Kaity had more relaxation time rather then run-head-first-into-danger time. Of course, like most things, the relaxing got boring after a matter of days. Espio taught Kaity some of his ninja tricks and trained her to be a better ninja, but not better then him. Vector listened to music, as usual. Charmy buzzed around, nothing strange there, and Waffle listened to Espio talk Kaity through moves and show her each step slowly. Sometimes she'd join in and she and Kaity would go up against Espio...and lose.

**æ♥²\░**

One day, Amy came in and told the Chaotix about an old Chinese man who was giving rings away free. "If you can find the right one." Amy finished.

"Whadda mean, 'right one'?" Vector asked.

"Dunno. I couldn't find the right one. And he told me to come down and ask you guys to come down. He asked for you guys by name."

"Actually by name or Chaotix?" Kaity asked.

"By Chaotix and friends."

"And that limits it to me and Waffle as friends?"

"You guys hang out more then anyone else does with them."

"Okay, let's go. Where is the old man?" Espio shrugged

"Down in mystic Ruin." Amy said, pointing in the direction of the train. "It'll be faster to use the train."

"Thanks for the tip." Espio remarked sarcastically. Vector elbowed Espio.

"Thanks Amy, we'll stop by sometime today." Vector smiled. Amy smiled back and left the room.

**Gah, sorry about shortness. And I just really don't feel like adding chapter titles for this story. It's like I have a writers block on chapter titles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(C) on chapter 1, like all my stories...I'm still not feeling up to titleing the chapters...**

Chapter 2

The five went to the train and rode to Mystic Ruin. After climbing down the stairs, they found an old Chinese man sitting at a small booth like the kind a ten-year-old uses for a lemonade stand. The Chaotix and friends walked up, the man looked asleep. "We better not wake 'im up." Vector said, turning his friends around.

"I'm not asleep." Said the Chinese man. The detectives looked back to him. He looked up, his eyes covered by tinted glasses.

"You are Chaotix, yes?" he asked.

"Yes." Vector nodded. The man smiled and waved his hand for them to come over. The five did just that. The Chinese man brought out a box the size of the counter. Vector helped the man, seeing that he was having a hard time with the box. "What's yer name anyway?" Vector asked.

"My name is much to complicated for you to pronounce, so you may call me...Tim."

"...Oookay then...Tim...Why'd you want to see us?"

"You'll find out soon enough." The man smiled and gestured to the rings on the counter. "Pick one." He said.

"We aren't really able to buy much." Vector said, embarrassed.

"But these are free, if you can find the right one."

"And how often does that happen?"

"Every time."

"Okay then..." Vector shrugged and picked up a two matching gold rings. "I like these ones."

"Me next!" Charmy cried and grabbed two blue rings that would fit onto his wrists. "Oooh, I want these ones!"

Espio picked up a pink pair. "Wow Espio, never knew you were such a girl." Vector snickered.

"You're a girl Vector." Espio said calmly. "And I picked these so when I look at them, I'll think of Waffle." Espio stated.

"Aw, Espio." Waffle blushed. "I pick purple, so I can think of Espio whenever I have them." Waffle smiled. Espio blushed and smiled back.

"Oh chaos, I'm gonna be sick." Kaity scowled. A black pair of rings caught her eye first. She was about to pick them up when she stopped, and decided to get red. But she put down the red and looked back toward the black rings. _'Black or red?' _she thought. _'I like how the red ones look, but I also like the black...' _Tim smiled slyly at her as she picked up and examined the black rings. "I'll pick these ones." She shrugged. Tim didn't say anything about prices so the five left, Tim still smiling at them. "Now things get fun." Tim smiled, Transforming to his original form, a navy blue cat dressed in black from head to toe. "Let's see just how long they can survive it all." He grinned.

**Haha, Tim. Just like the enchanter from SPAMALOT and The Holy Grail. Yeah, I've got some EspioxWaffle goin on, but it's a cute couple. If you can remember the 'special guest' described at the end, you can have a high-five! (And he's in some of my past stories, you just gotta know where to look)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1 for (C)...**

Chapter 3

The Chaotix, Waffle and Kaity stopped for pizza. While everyone snapped on their new ring wristlets, Kaity examined hers and would put it on then take it off.

"You gonna put those on or what?" Waffle asked. But something about her, the way she talked, seemed different to Kaity.

"Waffle, be nice, she can put them on when she likes." Vector said. Kaity did a double take. _'Did Vector just defend me?'_ Kaity thought, amazed.

"Well, I think she should put them on, it makes breaking them in easier." Waffle shrugged.

"Waffle, you okay?" Kaity asked.

"Just fine." Waffle smiled, it was a sly smile, just like Espio's...just like Kaity's.

"Charmy's being pretty quiet huh?" Espio commented. The others suddenly stopped to listen, it was too quiet. They looked toward Charmy. What they saw was unnatural. Charmy was sitting still and quiet!

"Are you okay Charmy?" Vector asked, he really sounded concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine Vector, thank you for asking." Charmy smiled.

"Alright, what are you guys doing!?" Kaity hissed.

"Kaity, what are you talking about?" Vector asked, he put a hand on Kaity's forehead. "You're not sick are you?"

"No, I'm not sick!" Kaity said, pushing Vector's hand away. "Espio, help me with this." Espio seemed to come out of a trance. What's weirder to Kaity was that Espio's trance was focused at her. "Are _you_ okay Espio?" she asked. Espio smiled and nodded.

"Um, I'll put these on tomorrow." Kaity said, slipping the black rings into her pocket.

**æ♥²\░**

After pizza, the team split up like they usually do; Kaity and Waffle go to their apartment while the Chaotix go back to the agency.

"Come on Waffle, what're you guys up to?" Kaity said, walking backwards in front of Waffle.

"Nothing." Waffle said. But her tone suggested other wise.

"Just tell me, I'll act like I don't know." Kaity said.

"There's nothing!" Waffle hissed. Kaity put her hands in front of her like a guard.

"Fine...you sure?" Kaity said, looking toward Waffle.

"Drop it Kaity!" Waffle yelled.

"Fine, but I _will_ find out what you guys're planning."

"Well then, you'll find nothing since there's nothing going on."

"Or is there?" Kaity smiled, it always confused people.

"Yes, or is there?" Waffle smiled as they entered their apartment.

"Huh?"

"Night Kaity." Waffle waved her hand as she entered her room. "And good luck finding out about our 'plan'." Waffle winked and closed to door. Kaity walked over to the door.

"Are you guys really planning something?" Kaity asked. She didn't get a response. "Waffle! Answer me!" she cried, banging on the door. She recognized what Waffle was doing; it was a technique she and Espio used to scare a suspect into confessing. Now it was used against her, and she hated it. Kaity gave up and headed toward her own room.

**Yeah, that makes anyone crazy, but it's fun to do to other people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All (C) on chapter 1.**

Chapter 4

Bright light poured through Kaity's window, waking her up. She groaned, she didn't feel like getting up. "Good morning Kaity." Espio greeted. Kaity flipped off her bed, dragging the blankets down with her. Espio appeared, sitting on Kaity's bed.

"Espio! How's you get in here!?" Kaity asked angrily.

"The window." Espio replied, pointing to the open window.

"It was locked."

"Like I said, I got in through the window."

"...yeah, well, if you're lookin for Waffle, she's probably in her room. So go sneak in her window."

"I didn't come for Waffle."

"Whatever, get out, I gotta get dressed." Kaity shrugged and pointed to her door. Espio walked out and waited on the couch. Kaity rolled her eyes, something was up. She dressed and came out, seeing Espio standing by her door when she opened it. "What're you doing?"

"Waiting for you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to."

"...Oookay then..." She pushed Espio aside and went to get herself breakfast. "Hungry?" she asked.

"No, I ate before I came over."

"Vector's gonna be mad."

"Don't care." Espio followed Kaity out to her balcony, where she sat down on one of the chairs and ate. Espio stared at her with a smile on his face.

"You need somethin?" Kaity remarked. Espio shook his head. "Espio, you're scarin me."

"Why?"

"You keep staring at me."

"I can't help it id you're pretty." Espio smiled. Kaity chocked the cereal she was eating.

"Wha- Huh?"

"You're pretty."

"What're you guys doin?"

"We're not doin anything."

"Espio, so help me, I will throw you off this balcony myself." Espio put his hands up in front of his chest.

"Alright, I'll leave." Espio said, "But I'll be back later." And he walked out the door.

**æ♥²\░**

Kaity put her dishes away and found Waffle sitting on the couch. "Um, Waffle, are you wearing my shirt?" Kaity asked. Waffle nodded.

"I'm in a dark mood, so hope ya don't mind." Waffle grinned. She was wearing full black.

"Whatever." Kaity muttered. "Come on, we gotta get down to the agency before Vector gets mad again." Waffle got to her feet and followed Kaity out the door.

**æ♥²\░**

The two girls arrived at the Chaotix Detective Agency a little after 7:00; which meant they were late. "Hello girls, how'd you sleep?" Vector asked as soon as the two came through the door.

"Hi Kaity." Espio waved.

"Good morning Waffle, good morning Kaity." Charmy added. Waffle simply nodded and assumed her place waiting for a client. Kaity stared to her team in confusion. _'Their up to something. If I was less trusting, I'd think they were planning to kill me.'_ Kaity thought and took a place away from Espio. Espio just moved closer toward Kaity. Charmy sat calmly on a chair, he didn't move a muscle. Vector was talking to Waffle, rather then blasting music into his ears. Kaity finally had it. "Alright, what're you guys up to!?" Kaity screamed. They looked at her, surprised by her sudden aggressive out-burst.

"Kaity, I told you, we're not planning anything." Vector frowned.

"Don't think I don't know, because I do!" Kaity said, ignoring Vector. "And I'm not gonna let you guys drive me crazy! Wait a second...that's what you're trying to do; isn't it?" Kaity said, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"Kaity, there's nothing." Espio whispered, grabbing the half-crazed chameleon's hand. She pulled away instantly and walked toward the door.

"I know what you're doing. And I'm not gonna fall or it." Kaity smiled and left.

"I hope Kaity's alright." Charmy said.

"She'll be fine...eventually." Waffle shrugged. "Where ya goin Espio?"

"I need to be with Kaity." He replied and ran out the door.

**æ♥²\░**

Kaity slammed the door to her room and made sure the window was closed and locked. _'Their tryin to drive my crazy. Well, it won't work!'_ Kaity thought. She lied down on her messed up bed and scanned her room. Not only was Kaity herself anti-social, but her room often scared people and Mobians who didn't know her too well. Her walls were purple, not too strange, but what was on the walls scared people, swords, ninja stars, and other sharp weapons lined her walls, some fans that were really weapons, hung above her bed, and pictures of her and her friends put here and there. Her bed spread was purple as well. Her eyes fell on the black ring wristlets she had gotten the night before. She picked one up and examined it. _'Maybe I should have Tails look at this.'_ She pondered.

"Are you gonna put them on?" Espio asked. Kaity jumped off the bed and looked toward her window, Espio was sitting on the window sill.

"How'd you-"

"Picked the lock." Espio explained.

"Why're you following me?"

"I wanted to ask you somethin."

"And that would be...?"

"You...wanna go to Twinkle Park with me?" Espio asked. Kaity was wanted to say no, but instead she hear 'yes' come from her mouth. Espio's face brightened.

"Really? Okay, I'll pick you up at seven." He said and jumped and climbed down the wall. Kaity still stood silently in the room.

"To Tails it is." She decided. She picked them up and began to walk toward the door. "Although, I am curious...I'll take these over tomorrow." She decided and put them back.

**I think Kaity's become paranoied. DARN YOU FEAR! And Today's Sonic's 16th! Happy Birthday Sonic!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(C) chapter 1.**

Chapter 5

"Waffle, I'm goin out for a while okay?" Kaity called. Waffle shrugged. Kaity ran out wondering if she should tell Waffle about where she was going. _'She doesn't really seem to care.'_ Kaity thought, she decided not to tell, not yet anyway. Espio met Kaity at the gate of Twinkle Park.

"Ready?" Espio asked.

"Yep." Kaity nodded and the two chameleons walked in. Kaity wasn't sure how long they were out but they finally stopped riding to relax. "Espio, doesn't this seem wired to you?" Kaity asked.

"Does what seem weird?" Espio asked, his head cocked to one side.

"We get these rings and now you like me."

"I've always liked you Kaity."

"No, I mean like me like me."

"Oh...yeah, it does seem weird."

"Lemme see you're wrists."

"What?"

"Lemme see you're wrists." Kaity repeated. Espio held out his wrists. Kaity snapped off the two pink rings. _'Wait for it...'_ Espio looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked, confused. _'I knew it! Something is happening.!'_ Kaity thought. She handed Espio his wristlets.

"Keep these off." She said.

"Why're we at Twinkle Park?"

"Long story, come on." Kaity said and lead Espio toward the exit.

**æ♥²\░**

Kaity walked into her shared apartment and quietly crept toward her room. Her black rings were sitting on the counter. _'I didn't put them there.'_ She thought suspiciously. She walked over and snapped them on. _'What's a black affect?'_ she thought and wrote a note about taking off the wristlets. She could feel the change almost immediately. She felt something else take over. She crept into Waffle's room, over to her bed side and carefully snapped off the purple rings and hid them in her own room. Then she fell asleep for the night.

**æ♥²\░**

Waffle woke up the next morning. The first thing she noticed was that her rings were missing, but she felt normal again. She climbed out of her bed and walked to the kitchen. She made breakfast for herself and looked at the note Kaity had made the night before. "'Take rings to Tails. Take off rings' what's she been up to?" Waffle wondered. Kaity suddenly came out of her room. Anyone could feel a change if they had known Kaity long enough. "You okay Kaity?" Waffle asked.

"Yep, fine." Kaity said. Something didn't seem right to Waffle, something felt different. It felt like some dark aura now surrounded her friend. _'Espio probably knows more about this then I do, I'll ask him.'_ Waffle decided. "Ready to go?" Waffle asked. Kaity nodded and ran out the door. _'Something's wrong and I need to fix it.'_ Waffle thought.

Waffle left the Chaotix shortly after getting there and ran back to their apartment to get her purple rings. She knew where they were, if Kaity had taken them, she'd put them in a place so obvious, it was unobvious. And she was right; the rings were under her bed, wrapped in a silk cloth. She quickly took them to Tails.

**æ♥²\░**

"Tails, I need you to check these for me." Waffle said and held out the rings to Tails. The orange fox took and examined them.

"What for?" he asked.

"Something weird's happening and I don't know what."

"Well, that's not unusual for us."

"I mean when Me, the Chaotix, and Kaity got these, things got kinda weird."

"..."

"What?"

"Where's you get these?"

"Some Old Chinese man named Tim gave 'im to us."

"And you just found him there?"

"No, Amy told us." Waffle answered. Tails leaned out the window and called for Amy. The pink hedgehog walked in.

"Yeah Tails?"

"Do you remember tell Waffle about some guy named Tim and rings?"

"...No."

"But you came in and told us that he asked for us." Waffle put in. Amy shook her head.

"I never came around the Chaotix Detective Agency in a while."

"So you guys were tricked." Tails added. "By Eggman maybe?"

"Naw, he can't go this long without boasting." Waffle said shaking her head.

"Well, who can stay quiet for this long and hate the Chaotix?" Amy asked.

"A lot of people hate the Chaotix Amy, mainly criminal masterminds." Tails said.

"But if that was the case, they'd probably order a hit on us." Waffle pondered.

"While you figure that out, I'll see what comes up with these rings." Tails said, holding up Waffle's purple rings. Waffle nodded and headed back toward the Agency. _'Who hates us that much?'_ Waffle asked herself as she made her way back.

**Waffle and Espio aren't possesed anymore! But Kaity's possesed now...and so are Vector and Charmy...But who'd wanna kill and/or destroy the Chaotix, Waffle and Kaity? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 1 has copyrights.**

Chapter 6

Waffle walked back into the Chaotix and pulled Espio aside to talk. "Espio, Tails thinks these rings may be rigged or something. He's checking mine right now."

"Okay, any possible candidates for who'd want to do that to us?" Espio asked, thinking about he and Kaity at Twinkle Park and debating weather to tell her or not.

"No one we can think of is there anyone who ever threatened you before Kaity and I came?" Waffle asked. Espio was about to respond when Waffle stopped him. "Hold that thought." She said and walked over to Vector and Charmy. "Vector, Charmy, take off your ring wristlets." She commanded. The bee and crocodile did as they were told and both looked around confused. "Mm hm. I see, they trap your mind until they're taken off." Waffle nodded.

"So we were possessed?" Charmy cried. Waffle nodded. "That is so cool!" Charmy yelled and flew up into the air buzzing around in his usual manner.

"And Kaity has hers on now; we don't know their affects yet." Vector sighed. The phone rang and Waffle picked it up. "Hello?"

"Waffle? It's Tails."

"Hi Tails, d'you get anything from the ring?"

"Sure did. These rings make are aggressive towards natural feelings and make one feeling dominate." Tails explained. "Yours was mystery."

"That's not a feeling Tails."

"I mean like...someone like Espio; he's got that feeling of mystery that you're just always curious about. That kind of mystery."

"Oh, okay. What about everyone else?"

"What were the colors?"

"Espio was pink, Vector was gold, Charmy was blue and Kaity was black."

"Okay, Espio's rings made love stronger. Vector's kindness, like a heart of gold. Charmy's was calmness, and Kaity's is..." Tails voice died in his throat.

"Tails? You still there?"

"Yeah...Kaity's is..."

"Tails! Just tell me!"

"Hers is...evil..." Tails said finally. Waffle stood frozen, the phone dropped from her hand.

"Waffle? Hello?" Tails could be heard as the phone hit the ground.

"Waffle, what's wrong?" Espio asked. Waffle looked at Espio.

"Kaity's evil." Waffle whispered.

"Waffle, that's not nice to say about your best friend."

"No, I mean her boosted emotion or something is evil." The room went silent.

"We gotta go find her before she does something to get her put away." Vector said and rushed out the door. Espio, Charmy and Waffle quickly followed. _'I hope she's alright.'_ Waffle thought.

**(GASP!) Kaity's evil!? No way!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about lack-of-updates, I've been busy this week. (C) on chapter 1. And now, chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

Kaity chameleon sat in a small café just outside of the Station Square National Bank. She watched an armored van pull away. _'Should be the last one.'_ Kaity thought. She grabbed a napkin and scribbled a quick note on it. She stuffed it in her pocket and fingered the ninja star Espio had said would blow up. Other-wise known as a bomb. She felt for the gun in her other pocket. She was ready. Kaity walked out of the café and put on a pair of black sunglasses and got ready.

**æ♥²\░**

The Chaotix searched Kaity's room. "Her gun's gone." Waffle reported. The five had taken to keeping their guns with them when at home or on a dangerous mission. Vector muttered something under his breath.

"What would she do?" Vector asked. He looked over to Espio. Espio eyed the crocodile.

"What?"

"Come on Espio, you're good at this kinda thing."

"Hmmm...she'd want to see if she could really do it, so she'd start off small; like stealing a wallet or something." Espio said. Waffle put a brown leather wallet in front of Espio.

"Meet Mr. Domingo." Waffle commented.

"Alright, she'd probably go for a robbery now...possibly armed."

"There's more then one bank Espio, and we don't have enough to cover every one of them." Vector said.

"Um, she's gonna wanna show-off now...by robbing the best bank in Station Square."

"I know where she'll be!" Charmy cried and flew out the door. "Follow me!"

**æ♥²\░**

Kaity casually walked up to the counter of S.S. National Bank. The green femal tiger behind the counter smiled. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked. Kaity put the napkin note out for her to see. _Put the money in the bag and no police; I have a bomb._ The tigress looked at the purple chameleon in fear but started putting stacks of hundreds in the small pack Kaity had brought along. As she turned to go, the sound of the safety on a gun being clicked off could be heard. Kaity saw Espio, Vector and Waffle standing in the doorway, their guns trained on Kaity. The female chameleon smiled.

"Put all your weapons on the ground." Vector demanded. Kaity said nothing but did what Vector said. "Espio, go check 'er." Espio walked over and patted Kaity from her shoulders until her waist, where he could feel ninja stars sitting in her pocket. Kaity brought a quick blow to Espio's head and rushed toward the door. Espio followed quickly. Vector and Waffle tried to block the door but Kaity brought out the ninja star and threw it. It exploded just before she got to the door, narrowly missing Vector and Waffle. The smoke it left behind made for an excellent get away. When the smoke cleared, Vector looked around. "Darn it!" Vector huffed. "Hey, where's Espio and Waffle?" he asked suddenly, noticing that he and Charmy were the only ones of the Chaotix still in the bank.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio was right behind Kaity, if he had reached out, he would be only centimeters from touching Kaity's tail. She ran into a busy street with Espio following. They weaved through the rush hour traffic and down another street. Just when Espio thought Kaity might get away, Waffle jumped out of a near-by ally, holding a long metal pole. "Surprise!" she yelled and hit Kaity on the side of her head, knocking her nearly unconscious.

**æ♥²\░**

Waffle dropped the pole and quickly snapped off Kaity's two black wristlets.

"Way to go Waffle." Espio complemented. Waffle blushed.

"It was nothin." She replied. The two stared into each others eyes, they moved closer together, and just before they could kiss, Kaity stirred. The chameleon and fox pulled away from each other quickly. Kaity sat bolt upright.

"What happened?" Kaity asked, rubbing her head. "And who hit me!?" she half yelled. Waffle went over and hugged her friend, Kaity twitched.

"You're back!" Waffle cried happily.

"I went somewhere?" Kaity asked confused.

"No, you were evil before."

"You think I'm evil? That's not very nice..."

"No, I mean, you were turned evil for a while."

"...Mm hm." Kaity pulled herself into standing position and dusted herself off.

"I'll explain on the way back to the agency." Waffle smiled and the two chameleons and fox walked back to the Chaotix Detective Agency.

**And they all lived happily ever after. The End...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah right, it's not over 'till all things are resolved! And Mr. Mom stops singing! (C) on chapter 1.**

Chapter 8

"I get it now," Kaity nodded, "We were all possessed by the rings we got and by taking them off, can we re-gain control."

"Exactly." Waffle nodded.

"Now it's a question of who would want us gone, or messed up at least." Espio shrugged.

"I've been thinking about that and I've narrowed it down to two people." Waffle said, "First is Eggman, we help destroy his plans, so he may want revenge on us."

"But then again, Sonic messes up his plans too, but nothing happened to Sonic." Espio put in.

"My most reasonable choice is someone we all know and hate...Fear the cat" the team stiffened their muscles hearing the name of the cat who tried to kill them once or twice. A sudden green smoke filled the room. A familiar voice came from the air. "You called?"

**æ♥²\░**

The Chaotix stood ready for battle. The navy blue cat was now clearly visible, leaning calmly against the wall. He smiled charmingly at the Chaotix. "It's so good to see you all again. My Charmy, you've grown since we last met."

"Shut up." Espio hissed. Fear looked coolly over to Espio.

"Ah Espio, always trying to be brave, is it for your girlfriends now? Or has it just become a habit?" Fear smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..._girlfriends_? As in with as 'S'?" Waffle asked. Espio and Kaity suddenly remembered what had happened before. Fear smiled the fox girl.

"You mean they didn't tell you?" he asked, his voice filled with fake surprise. "Kaity and Espio went out just last night." Waffle shook her head.

"It's not true, you're lying!" Waffle exclaimed. "Espio would never cheat on me! Much less with my best friend."

"Ah, but he did and they have."

"Shut up!" Waffle growled. Fear looked over to the now some what sweating Espio.

"Go on and tell her." Waffle turned to Espio.

"You didn't, did you Espio?" she asked. Espio detected hurt in her voice. It was either make her happy, say no, and live with the lie, or, tell the truth, say yes, and maybe hurt Waffle.

"...Yes..." Espio muttered. Waffle looked over to Kaity.

"You...you went out with Espio behind my back!?" Waffle asked. Kaity shamefully nodded. "How could you?"

"Waffle, he was under the ring's control." Kaity said quickly.

"And what about you?" Waffle asked.

"I...I don't know what happened, I just said 'yes'." Waffle's normally happy features twisted into anger. She grabbed her gun and loaded it. Kaity went wide-eyed, Espio and the rest of the Chaotix stood frozen in place.

"You'll pay for what you did!" Waffle yelled and pulled the trigger.

"Waffle, no!" Kaity and Espio yelled in unison just as the shot was fired.

**Did...did Waffle just shoot Kaity!? Well, we're all gonna have ta wait huh?**


	9. Chapter 9

**(C) on chapter 1.**

Chapter 9

Kaity used her arms to shield herself the best she could. When another pained cry rose into the air, she looked up, instead of having a bullet in her; Waffle instead planted a bullet into Fear. Fear looked up, shocked at the wound in his chest, only inches from his heart (If he has one). "You little..." Fear screamed as he lunged at Waffle. She used her signature move, hearts attack to freeze the demon cat. Then, in one swift blow, she re-loaded the gun and fired again, this time for sure hitting his heart. After the affects wore off, Fear fell to the ground and disappeared in a puff of pearly white smoke.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio threw his arms around Waffle. "You saved us Waffle!" he smiled. Waffle smiled back and hugged Espio. "I'm sorry." Espio whispered.

"It's okay, I don't really mind." Waffle whispered. Espio pulled Waffle away at arms length to look at her face.

"Hang on, what?" Espio asked.

"I don't mind." Waffle repeated.

"So, you just shot him for no reason?"

"No, I had a reason."

"What?"

"He tried to kill us, he made Kaity evil, and a bunch of other stuff I'm not gonna list."

"But you're not mad about Kaity and me?"

"You did say that you were under the spell of the rings."

"Then why'd you go yellin at me!?" Kaity asked.

"To make Fear think I was gonna shoot you."

"Ah, strategizing, that's my Waffle." Espio said.

"So...why aren't you mad?"

"I don't mind if you get close to Espio, as long as you don't try to steal him from me."

"Oh." Kaity said dumbly, "Alright then, so...I'm gonna go see if I can get some sleep then explain what happened to the police before they put me away." Kaity said and raced out the door. Waffle followed, and waved over her shoulder to the Chaotix.

"See ya tomorrow?" she called.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Espio muttered as Vector called out a 'yes'.

**Okay, NOW it's done; you can tell by the fluffy-puff ending.**


End file.
